


Something New

by haligaddz



Category: Avatar (2009), Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, Fingerfucking, Lesbian Sex, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 11:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15750756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haligaddz/pseuds/haligaddz
Summary: Toph hears Katara pleasing herself and wants a lesson of her own.





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Hi please leave comments/kudos/suggestions  
> Thanks xoxo

"Toph, wake up. If you want to take a bath, you should do it now while the boys are sleeping." 

The Gaang was currently on some small island on the coast of fire nation territory. Though all the landscape seemed the same to Katara (with the exception of her icy homeland) she could tell that they were getting closer to Ba Sing Se. The constrant traveling had everyone a little wound up, but Katara woke feeling fresh and happy. Waking her co-traveler, however, was quickly diminishing her happy attitude. 

"Toph, get up now! I don't know why I made it sound like a choice, you need to clean yourself! You've been smelling like a rotten aardvark-sloth!" Katara raised her arms and willed the sea water that was close to camp to slap Toph's rock-made tent. Because they had landed close to shore, her tent was made more of sand than rock, and toppled with little effort. 

Katara's eyes grew wide. She really didn't mean to soak Toph in wet sand, just to hit the tent with enough force to let her know she was serious. Katara stood in a fighting stance to prepare herself for the sleepy warrior's wrath. 

Toph shot up in the air on a shaft of rock and she grunted. "What is your _deal_ , Sugar Queen! That was cold!" Katara raised her arms up at Toph in an attempt to calm her. "That was rude of me, Toph. I apologize. I didn't mean to do that. Let's just bathe, okay? I promise I'll make it up to you later. I owe you one."

Katara's intense maturity and traveling experience has groomed her to be a wonderful peacekeeper. However, she was a little nervous for what Toph had in store for her. The last time she had to do her a favor, it turned out to be a dare, and Katara made a fool of herself. Not to mention, this act put the Gaang in mortal danger. 

Toph ascended back to solid ground and snuffed her fist over her nose. "Fine. Let's get this mess off of me."

**

Katara, being a waterbender, thoroughly enjoyed being in water. She always has and she always will. But today, Toph noticed that she was enjoying it a little too much. Katara never hummed and sang when she bathed, she usually floated on her back and moved with the current, or helped Toph cleanse her hard to reach places.

"What's got you singing, Sweetness? Something good happen last night?" Katara froze, but kept her voice strong. "I'm acting the same way I always do, Toph." Toph waded through the water towards Katara. Though the water was totally messing with her sight, she could still feel Katara's being near her. 

"I would've thought it was a long night for you, considering I could feel your body vibrating through the earth for a couple hours." Katara whipped around and put her hands on her hips. "That could've been Aang or Sokka! What exactly are you accusing me of, Toph?" Her words came out louder than she had intended, but Aang and Sokka could sleep through earthquakes. 

Toph smirked. She knew she had made Katara uncomfortable. "I knew it was you, Sugar Queen. I could hear you. You're pretty loud." Katara felt her cheeks grow red. "I-It's a natural part of being human, Toph! S-sometimes you feel the need... I don't need to explain myself to you!" Toph felt the water around her rise in reaction to Katara's little tantrum. Toph raised her arms above her head to keep herself above water. 

"Easy, there. I was just joking! I didn't think you'd get all defensive. Plus, I wanted to ask you something." Toph could feel Katara's hesitation. 

"W-what is it, Toph?" 

Toph cleared her throat, and waited for the water to decrease again. "Yeah, um. I was wondering if you could maybe teach me? I don't really see what's going on down there because-" Toph waved her hand in front of her unseeing eyes, "-I can't really see. Maybe this could count as my favor, Katara?" 

Katara's eyebrows shot up into her hairline. Toph never used her real name unless they were assisting each other in battle or she meant business. Katara should've known that Toph was feeling the same way she was. They're both girls, after all. 

Katara grabbed Toph by the forearm and led her out of the water to the beach. With a swift movement of her wrist, Katara removed the excess water from their skin. "Toph, create a chair for you. Or you could sit in the sand if you'd like." Toph did as she was told. She was unusually quiet, but these circumstances were different than Katara had ever seen her in. 

"Okay. First, I'm gonna show you where everything is, is that okay?" Katara reached for Toph's hand and placed her other on Toph's knee to coerce her legs open. 

"S-sure, Sugar Queen. Just don't mess me up down there. I wanna be able to have kids some day." 

Katara snorted at her sentence and parted her legs wider. She slipped her finger between the fold's of Toph's pink cunt and slowly swiped up. 

"These here are the lips. I'm sure there's some scientific name, but Gran Gran told me that everyone calls them the lips." Katara stopped her finger movements and rubbed a little piece of flesh at the top of her vagina. "This is where you pee from. There's a hole, but it's almost too tiny to see." 

Toph gasped. "Really? I thought everything came from the same-" Her breath caught in her throat when Katara slowly fingered the nub and the top of her cunt. "This is the clitoris. This is what makes everything feel good. To reinforce her words, Katara rubbed in a circular motion and watched as Toph's face turned impossibly red. Her back arched off of the stone chair she hand built for herself, and she reached for Katara's hand with both of her's. 

"Keep- Keep doing that." Toph breathed, pulling Katara's hand into herself. Katara gulped and nodded, momentarily forgetting that Toph couldn't see. This was her first time making another person feel good, but since she just practiced on herself last night, she was sure she would be able to please Toph. Katara placed her thumb over Toph's clitoris and placed her two fingers in her vagina. 

Toph wailed and squeezed her eye's shut. When she relaxed a little, Katara spoke again. "And that's your vagina. Penetration might hurt at first, but once you get used to it, it feels good." Katara pumped her fingers at a slow speed to allow her friend to get used to the intrusion. The wet squelch sounded beyond erotic, so Katara thought it was best to talk through the awkward. 

"You know, when I do this to myself, I imagine it's someone else."

Toph whimpered, but then decided to answer. "L-like who?"

Katara hummed and added another finger. When Toph quieted down again, Katara said, "It varies. Sometimes it's Jet. Sometimes it's Zuko."

Toph froze. "Zuko? Really Katara?"

"Hear me out. Yes he's super evil and wants to capture Aang, but he's really attractive." When Katara remembered that looks meant nothing to Toph, she spoke again. "Also, his voice is really sexy. Every time I hear him talk, I get super hot. Like, wet between the legs. Like how you are now." Toph groaned in embarrassment, but it quickly turned to a wanton moan. "Yeah, like that. I imagine him kidnapping me and... and having sex with me. Keeping me in his room just for him to keep. To some that sounds like torture, but to me, jeez. I'm getting hot just thinking about it." Katara rubber her legs together, and noticed Toph's breathing getting heavier. 

"Okay, don't freak out, but you're about to climax. Don't try to stop it, or else you'll feel hot and bothered all day. It's best to just let it happen and ride it out, okay?" 

Toph's legs spasmed and her toes clenched the earth below her. When Katara noticed, she rushed "And DON'T bend when you climax, please!" Toph whined and arched her back again, moaning and spasming uncontrollably. Katara kept steady pressure on Toph's clit, but added another finger, stretching her to the max. Katara watched as her eyelashes fluttered and eventually came to a stop. 

With a loud squelch, Katara removed her soaked fingers from Toph and turned to wash her hands in the ocean while Toph collected herself. When Katara returned, Toph had found her clothes, and was lounging on the beach with her hands behind her head. 

"I gotta say, Sugar Queen, you are quite talented."

Katara scoffed at her, but was glad that things didn't seem to get awkward. 

"Whatever you say, Toph. Come help me make breakfast before the boys wakeup."

"Sure thing, Sweetness."


End file.
